They never die Sailor Moon and Buffy crossover
by hecate7
Summary: Angel mysteriously looses his soul and this time, the scouts are sent to help Buffy fight. But why did Angel loose his soul? And why is Angelus looking for the moon princess?


Buffy season 3 faith's trouble, angel mysteriously looses his soul, and spike just drops in

Sailor moon post deathbusters

Minako is half british here

Angel had been keeping an eye on the Bronze for a very long time. He had hoped, that in the mix of teenagers, twenty something year old, pervert and supernatural creatures, he could catch a glimpse of the slayer he loved. The slayer, Buffy Summers, one girl in all the world born with the strength and skill to battle the forces of evil. Once Buffy died another girl would take her place. For once, but only because Buffy had drowned and been resuscitated, another slayer had been called, Faith- more trouble then help sometimes. Angel caught a glance of Faith just then, dark brown hair loose and unruly, her outfit exposing more then it should, dancing next to some guy he didn't recognized, not did he care, it was Buffy he cared about. Technically Angel had no right to love this girl- the one whose mission had been to kill vampires and demons, but being a vampire with a soul made Angel's undead life a lot more complicated then that of an average beastie.

For some time novv , Angel sensed trouble- and then he realized exactly what happened. His eyes widened and he collapsed clutching his chest- " oh no" Angel stammered.

Tokyo Japan, five sixteen year old girls sat outside a Shinto temple, the older ladies that passed by nodded at them and murmured approvingly that these young girls are staying out of trouble and helping preserve culture. Little did these ladies realize that these very girls faced trouble for dinner, so to speak. The tallest one, Mokoto Kino- Lita, the reincarnated princess of an ancient kingdom of Jupiter, brushed a lock of brown hair that slipped loose from her ponytail and opened the basket of treats she had brought. Immediately, Serena Tsukino, aka Bunny, the blonde leader of the group, and the reincarnated moon princess, jumped up and helped herself to a dumpling.

" Don't you have any manners meatball head?" asked Rei jokingly. Rei was the princess of mars in her past life, and a Shinto priestess and school girl in this one, with long dark hair, dark eyes and supernatural powers, Rei could be intimidating but the girls knew her to be kind and generous, if not a bit strict. Serena stuck out her tongue and bit into the dumpling. Lita and Rei laughed. The other two members of the group were Amy Anderson and Mina Aino. Amy wore her dark hair short had had piercing water blue eyes. Being the most dedicated student of the group with passionate aspirations at med school Amy had a textbook in hand as usual. Amy was reincarnated princess of Mercury. Minako Aino, Mina for short, had long blonde hair that she tied back with a red ribbon and blue eyes. The reincarnated princess of Venus Mina was the last to join the group over a year ago but the first to receive magical powers to transform into a sailor senshi, Sailor V aka Sailor Venus. In their past, Mina had also been the leader of the four senshi who guarded the moon princess in times of peril and protected the solar system. But today there had been no demons to fight and the girls had been enjoying a quiet day until two cats, black female named Luna, and a white tom cat named Artemis, approached them these cats had human intelligence and the ability to talk- they too had been part of the moon kingdom.

" It seems like there's more trouble headed our way" Luna said remorsefully. The girls immediately stopped talking and listened. " Even during the moon kingdom the earth had other people to keep evil at bay" Artemis said, taking over. " You guys have been fighting alien demons, yoma , but the earth has its own share of demons and vampires."

" Vampires?" Rei asked startled. Could it be that her dreams about a vampire had meaning after all? For the past couple of nights Rei had dreamt of vampires taking over a city. But since the city didn't look like it could be in Japan, and Rei hadn't been sure vampires actually existed, she didn't say anything. Artemis and Luna exchanged glances at Rei's story.

"we need to stop him before he gets strong" Artemis said urgently. " I heard that the slayer, a girl with powers to fight vampires, is already there, but its just so difficult to get clear info. Her name is Buffy, I think" Artemis continued. " All plans for a flight are arranged." He added.

" A flight?" Lita asked shuddering. Artemis nodded.

" you must go to Sunnydale California, find the slayer and destroy this vampire." Artemis dictated. Three hours later, the girls got on the plane en route to Sunnydale. Unfortunately, Minako's mother accompanied them. " I'd love to see California" she clucked, thinking that the girls had gotten the tickets from a lottery in school. Artemis and Luna had to be snuck onboard.

" Buffy! Buffy open up!" Buffy Summers frowned and opened her front door to see her friend willow breathless. Buffy raised an eyebrow realizing that her friend ran over in her pj's in the middle of the night. Closing the door behind her Buffy waited for her friend to catch her breath. " Its Angel" willow finally said in a low voice. " He's lost his soul" For another five minutes Buffy stood motionless, forgetting to breathe as while willow relayed running into Angel who thanked her for giving back his soul and then promised to kill her and all her friends. " He also gave you this" willow handed Buffy an envelope, but Buffy didn't move to take it. " Buffy" willow began, but her friend had collapsed on the steps.

" Is everything ok?" asked Joyce, Buffy's mother, who had just come out of her room. Buffy shook her head. "Call Xander, Giles, Cordy" Buffy said to willow. " I'm going to find Faith" she called and ran out of the house.

It was noon in Sunnydale when Serena, Amy, Lita, Rei and Mina, accompanied by Mina's mother and carrying two cats arrived at a small Inn. They rented three rooms and paired Serena with Amy, Lita and Rei , Mina got one with her mother, who insisted on spending time together. Luckily, Mina's mother had a friend in Sunnydale and that would keep her busy. Tired and sweaty the girls took turns taking showers and fell asleep. By the time they woke the sun had set and they decided to go exploring, promising Mina's mother that they'd be careful.

" I don't see why this has to be all about finding this vampire." Serena whined, " can't we go out, have fun and ask some one?" she amended. The others frowned.

" I've read up on this place, for all the strange things that happen there are even stranger explanations." Amy countered. Serena groaned audibly. " But I suppose Serena's right, it'll be nice to mix investigating and some fun, and what better place then the town's famous club to look for fun and demons praying on people?" Everyone stopped and starred at Amy who blushed.

" And we are dressed to go out" Lita added, already checking out the guys passing them by. Lita wore an oak green tank top and a black mini skirt, Rei a slinky red dress. Amy had worn a flowy blue skirt and a navy blue top. Serena and Mina both wore low cut jeans and tank tops. Each of the girls had worn a modest amount of makeup and brought money just in case.

" Lets go then." Rei and Mina said in unison. Luckily Amy had printed out a map of key town locations and some info so they got to a club called " The Bronze" with little real trouble. Inside, people danced and music played.

" Remember this place is dangerous" Rei insisted " I feel bad vibes from random people here." The others nodded, except for Serena who had already ordered a drink and started dancing.

" Rei keep an eye on her" Mina whispered. " I'm going to go look around." Rei nodded consent and joined Serena, Lita and Amy on the dance floor. Soon after Serena decided to step outside into the cool air. No sooner had she done this then a guy came up to her and said hello. Serena didn't mind company.

" I'm hungry" the guy said suddenly, and his face became disfigured, fangs apparent. Serena screamed, and backed against the wall. " Shh" the guy whispered, no one inside can hear you.

" So you're a vampire?" Serena asked trying to figure out how to get out of this one. The guy laughed, and moments later hit from behind. " Lita!" Serena exclaimed. Lita stood smiling behind her.

" I thought I'd check on you" Lita said kicking the guy again. " This thing is strong" she added just as the vamp punched her up hard enough to send her into the wall.

" Mars fire, Ignite!" came Rei's voice. Moment's later all that remained of the monster was a pile of dust. " ok that usually doesn't happen" Rei mused, immediately reverting back into normal clothes.

" Fire is one of the methods for killing vampires" Amy clarified. " I'm not sure how out other powers effect them." Rei and Amy helped Lita to the bathroom while Serena asked for some ice. Minako, meanwhile randomly spoke to people, using the fact that she is new in town as an excuse. Besides a few hot guys, her search didn't yield much.

" Maybe if we split up," Lita suggested we can get more ground covered. Mina nodded.

" But we don't know how our other powers effect them." Amy argued. Serena nodded, a bit scarred of vampires after this encounter.

" I fought them in England like once" Mina said nonchalantly. " Never tried my powers but wood through the heart will do. Why don't I go off by myself and you all enjoy yourselves?" she asked. But the others overruled her.

" I was talking to a girl named Faith, earlier" Rei said. " I got vibes from her, if we were to ask anyone for help I'm asking Faith." Unfortunately, Faith seemed a bit occupied by another girl this one with shorter blonde hair then Mina or Serena.

" Don't worry B" Faith was saying, "we can totally handle Angelus, let me just have a bit of fun first." The girl whom Faith called "B" was in no mood to wait but seemed to be left without choice.

" I'll go talk to her," Rei said. Lita and Amy followed, but Mina and Serena decided to stay behind and try to ask around.

Introductions

" Excuse me" Amy said politely tapping the blonde. The girl turned out to look not much older then them. " I'm Amy, and I was hoping to ask you a few questions."

" I'm Buffy," the girl said frowning " I'm really sorry but I don't have time for this." She added and tried again to get Faith off the dance floor. Lita stopped her. "who are you people?" Buffy asked baffled.

" Are you the slayer?" Amy asked, taking the chance that Buffy wasn't a very common name. Buffy stopped in her tracks and motioned the Lita, Amy and Rei to follow her outside.

" Ok who are you and why are you bugging me?" Buffy asked. Ofcourse others knew

she was the slayer but total strangers? Maybe they were vampires.

"we are not vampires" Rei said as though reading her mind "we, like you have special powers to fight evil, usually demons but this time we were sent to help fight a vampire, one who used to cause much trouble before his soul had been restored."

" But now his soul is lost again" Amy added " And he'll be causing a lot of trouble. Please we want to help you." By then Faith had finally made it out of the club and gave Rei and Lita a hi- 5.

Buffy not only didn't respond but she nearly fainted. What is this world coming to? Angel's soul… lost? And then she felt darkness and silence welcoming her.

Lita caught Buffy before she collapsed and tried to hold her up. Faith and Rei ran to help.

" Hey B r u ok?" Faith shook her and Buffy stirred and came to.

" Lets get you a drink" Amy suggested. Lita helped Buffy while Faith and Rei talked.

" Do spells and wards work on vampires?" Reye asked Faith. Faith shrugged and repeated the questions to Buffy. This was when Buffy realized that Angel, no Angelus, could enter her home and harm her mother, Joyce.

" I have to go home, he can get into my house." Buffy nearly screamed as she ran out of the Bronze, Faith, Lita, Rei and Amy on her tail. Lacking training, Amy fell behind near the cemetery, and Lita, noticing, fell behind with her.

Rei Faith and Buffy crashed through Buffy's front door. A smiling Joyce greeted them and offered them tea. Buffy threw her arms around her mother. Rei, an expert at Japanese tea ceremony mentioned so and just as she was about to give a short version of the basics Faith motioned to Buffy. Outside of the still open door stood Angelus, and about two other vamps.

" A party and I'm not invited?" Angelus smirked approaching the door. Buffy stood in the doorway trying to look threatening. " Oh come on, not even a kiss hello?" Angelus taunted.

" Go to hell" Buffy snapped. " Take one more step and I'll dust you and your buddies." As though to prove her point, she held out her stake for him to see. Faith and Rei had meanwhile tried to distract Joyce. The moment Joyce left to get something upstairs, Faith began to guard the windows. Thinking quickly, Rei took out a ward she carried in her pocket and stuck it on the front door.

" Let no evil come into this house" she declared in Japanese. Laughing Angelus turned to leave. Buffy started to follow but stopped.

" I'll take you out slayers, you and your little warrior princesses too." Angelus said calmly. " Don't worry girls I'll be seeing you all soon" he added before he stalked off.

Faith and Buffy turned to stare at Rei.

" Erm, I told you we had powers too." Rei amended realizing that Amy and Lita were out there trying to catch up. " O no, Amy, and Lita" she gasped. Faith and Buffy exchanged glances as Rei took out her watch and called out. " Amy, Lita, get to the hotel now, find stakes, I've met Angelus and he's bad news. Amy's voice sounded through the communicator saying that they would do as directed. It was decided that Rei would stay there till morning and Serena and Mina gave an affirmative that they would head back too. Finally the three settled down to drink tea, as Joyce prepared food.

Meanwhile, Serena and Mina immediately got lost as they left the Bronze. It was past midnight and getting cold. Serena was tired and afraid to go near the graveyard they passed earlier. Since taking the alternative route got them lost, they had no choice but to double back and begin backtracking recalling the way they came earlier that evening. They were almost clear of the cemetery when a voice made them start.

"well, then, it looks like its two for one night" The slightly British accented voice belonged to a tall man with bleach white hair and a rather handsome face. The man lit a cigarette and stuck the pack into his black leather duster. Mina took a defensive stance, tucking Serena behind her. " That's lovely" the man said.

" And you are?" Mina asked, annoyed. Her objective had been to get Serena back quickly and this punk was wasting time, never mind that he could be a vamp.

" They call me Spike" the man said as he walked towards them. Serena tried to pull Mina to keep going but Mina didn't want to turn her back on this guy- he was too dangerous. " You kno I'm a bit hungry" Spike added grinning.

" Are you a vampire?" Serena asked shyly. The man stopped walking for a second, he was already in arm's reach of Mina, who was glaring at Serena for asking outright. His grin morphed into that of a demon.

" Boo" he said showing razor sharp fangs. Mina grabbed Serena and took off running.

But the vampire was too fast. He seemed to catch up without a problem.

" baka, you don't know who you are messing with!" Mina threatened, punching Spike since she realized that running wasn't an option. And why would she, a sailor senshi, run from a fight in the first place?

" I'd say the same for you luv" Spike countered, enjoying the fight. She was strong, but this girl was no slayer, and so what if she had been, Spike had killed two already. Still, Spike briefly wondered if all the people of Sunnydale had finally excepted the obvious fact that vampires and demons existed. Maybe they'd be more careful and not so easy to kill, but much more fun. Spike loved the taste of fear in blood and frequently terrified his victims before finally eating. Nor could he pass up a good bit of violence and, hell, after he had these kids as a snack he might just go challenge the slayer herself.

" Sailor Moon transform" Minako called. Serena stood petrified. "Serena!" Mina called again, not daring to look behind her- this demon, vampire, was too fast. But Serena pointed behind her. And both Spike and Mina turned around to see three vampires who had been enjoying the fight. Spike raised his ugly mud and sniffed..

" Angelus" Spike spat " I can't believe it." The vampire who appeared to be Angelus growled. Mina took this as an opportunity to try and sneak away. She motioned so to Serena.

" Not so fast." Angelus said to the girls " I'm looking for a girl named Sailor V and a Moon Princess" Angelus said. " Anyone you know?" Minako turned on her communicator, the others would hear them talking and come help. Serena looked more curious then afraid. At that moment Mina noticed that Luna and Artemis appeared

" Mina!" Luna said urgently. The two cats now stood by Mina's side protecting Serena. Artemis nudged Mina. He was holding the Sailor V compact. Mina remembered her days as Sailor V, before she fully awakened she had been and fighting battles in London and masquerading as the moon princess. She shuddered thinking about Alan, the boy she loved who had fallen in love with her friend. The vampires, having been thrown off by talking cats looked confused.

Immediately after Mina raised her old compact and whispered moon power transform, a flash of light covered her that faded to reveal her wearing a modified midriff bearing, blue and red sailor suit, gold ribbed gloves, black shoes and a red mask. " I am Sailor V, the moon princess," she announced. A crescent moon instead of a tiara was on her forehead. Serena tried to protest, she didn't want her friend to risk her life, but Luna silenced her. Angelus grinned and stepped forward, but Spike blocked his way.

" And here I thought I was looking for two humans" Angelus said, ignoring Spike. " You'll have to do. Come on now or I'll make a meal of your friend here" he pointed to Serena. Sailor V raised her head indignantly.

" Don't you dare" came a voice. Lita had heard them after all and came to help, but Amy had stayed behind. Mina had no idea where Rei had gone either.

" Get Serena out of here" Sailor V ordered " I can handle these clowns." Lita nodded and dragged Serena away. None of them noticed as a patrol car drove by and only realized that they'd called for backup after seeing the crowd. " Oh great" Sailor V grimaced. " Guys run!" she called behind Lita.

"Get rid of them" Angelus commanded the other vamps and approached Sailor V. But Spike stopped him. " Get out of the way I'll deal with you later." Angelus insisted.

" I don't like you" Spike said pushing Angelus back, " and that's why the lass is coming with me." That being said, Spike took off after Lita and Serena, dragging Sailor V with him. Shots were fired and Angelus, realizing that his hooligans were outnumbered by the police had no choice but to fall back. Dragging the girl off proved more difficult then Spike calculated. She tried to wrench free and go back to help the cops.

" I don't hate cops that much, let me go" Sailor V insisted. She then kneed Spike in the gut and started to double back but stopped realizing that the vamp might catch up to Lita and Serena. " First, I need a stake" she said under her voice.

" Ok time out" Spike said suddenly. " I'm gonna help you get away from Angelus, oh and I've decided not to eat you." He added. Sailor V paused and almost laughed. Another flash of light and she was a normal girl again.

" That's very kind of you" she said sarcastically. " Now, why?" Spike shrugged. This could be a chance to get answers, Mina thought.

" Don't like Angelus much" he said simply and motioned Mina to follow into the grave yard. She hesitated and he frowned. " Really I won't kill you, come on" he insisted.

He'd pay the slayer a visit soon, too, just to laugh in her face that her poor little angel lost his soul.

Allies and Enemies

" He has Mina!" Lita exclaimed. " I couldn't fight him and protect Serena." She added sadly. Serena was asleep and, for once, no one cared. In fact they had been glad that after hours of panicking and blaming herself for Mina's disappearance.

" I don't get why she'd do that" Faith frowned. All of them, including Buffy, Faith, willow and Xander had met at the hotel an hour after Lita called Rei.

" She, like all of us swore to protect Serenity" Rei explained. " each of us, put in that situation would have acted that way" Faith shrugged, but Buffy nodded understanding.

" He wanted Sailor V, too why Sailor V?" Lita asked Artemis. The cat shook his head. Xander still amazed by talking cats watched him pace.

" Ok step one, Angel needs a soul by dusk" Buffy announced.

" I can head research" willow announced. Since Giles left town for a bit they decided not to worry him. Amy volunteered to help and Xander didn't get a choice. Lita and Rei planned to fight alongside the slayers, having explained that their powers are as good as a stake. And Buffy seriously considered putting them on guard of her house and Mina's mother who had been convinced that Mina fell asleep at Buffy's.

" If she's as strong as you say, she'll be fine" Buffy assured them, "its almost sunrise, lets get some breakfast and sleep first." The others agreed.

Spike lead Mina to a crypt and opened the door. Mina noticed a piece of wood on the floor. " Home sweet home" Spike announced. " Make yourself comfy, I'm going to get a drink and take a nap" he added. Thinking quickly she grabbed a wooden and tried to aim for his heart. She had been about to plunge she stake through his back when he turned quickly grabbing her hand. " A bit to the left, luv" the vampire said smiling. Mina frowned. " Now am I going to have to tie you up or can we have a civilized conversation.?" He asked.

" Fine, time out then. Tell me, who is Angelus, why does he need me?" Mina asked pacing. Spike frowned realizing she intended to get information out of him. Seeing no harm in telling her what he knew, and pouring some rum for himself and some for her, Spike told her about Angelus, and about Darla, and Dru, his Dru, and how the four of the wreaked havoc on Europe and Asia, and then America. About the curse, too, and about Acathla and the near ending of the world.

" Ok how did he loose his soul this time?" Mina asked, curiously sipping the rum, then frowning and trying it again. Spike shrugged.

" So there's really a moon princess?" he asked, amused. Mina nodded slowly. " And she, and Sailor V are one and the same?" Mina nodded again. " Then why did your other friends not stay to help, I assume they're little senshi warriors too, right?" Mina paused at this.

" I told them to go" she said authoritatively. " They knew I could handle this." She added, as a challenge. Spike grinned.

" Did they really?" He asked. " You know if it hadn't been for Angelus I'd have killed you and been very full and happy." He seemed to consider the idea.

" I'd have killed you first" Mina said coldly. She looked at her watch. " its daytime, I have to get back to my friends," Spike mumbled something but let her go.

The sun had been high and bright and Mina felt exposed and overdressed. She quickly made for the hotel to find the rest of the gang asleep and her mother clucking about going out and spending time together. Mina groaned inwardly, but she really had no choice- if her mum didn't spend time ith her soon, she'd drag her out at night.


End file.
